Scorpion vs the original SubZero round 2
by hellscorpion
Summary: a fight in MK3, in the earth palace of Shao Kahn, between Scorpion and the original SubZero. partially based off The Serpent and The Ice episode of Mortal Kombat: Conquest. Might get a sequel, but for now it's a oneshot


SCORPION VS. SUB-ZERO ROUND 2

I DON'T OWN SCORPION OR SUB-ZERO. Oh Noob Saibot and Sub-Zero the 1st are the same person they just been spilt into two entities

"Shao Kahn!" Scorpion (UM3/MKT costume) yelled in fury. "Ah, Scorpion. Why are you in my throne room? Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage and their friends are attacking my palace, and Jade, Rain, Kano and Noob Saibot have joined forces with them. And Cyrax, Sektor and Smoke, the Lin Kuei cyborgs are attacking as well." Shao Kahn stared down at the specter. "You knew I had taken oath of atonement to protect the younger Sub-Zero since I killed his brother." "An oath you can go against now." "What?" "You heard him dead man." a new voice rang out. Scorpion flipped out into the middle of the throne room and from behind Shao Kahn, the original Sub-Zero (UM3/MKT costume) flipped out in front of Scorpion. "Get over here!" "I take no orders from you!" "No? I thought you were good at it. After all the years groveling at your masters' feet."

"We're both here for Shao Kahn's orders." "Shao Kahn does not rule earthrealm now." "So did he leave you instead?" "He knows who should run things." "You and your snake creature?" "Better that than bag of ice." "Ha! Ice kills wanna die again dead man?" "After you ice man." Scorpion throws a series of punches who does the same at the same time. Scorpion ran up against a wall and jump kicked Sub-Zero in the head and Sub-Zero kicked in the side. "No tricks frosty." "I don't need my powers to defeat you." "Neither do I. I'll kill you with own hands." Scorpion said punching Sub-Zero in the face and got punch in the chest in return. Scorpion kicked Sub-Zero in the head and Sub-Zero punched Scorpion down into another level of the building. "Sub-Zero." Shao Kahn started and Sub-Zero turned his head. "Your younger brother is alive, but your younger sister, Lisa was killed, by Scorpion." "Sub-Zero jumped into the hole. "You can both kill each other for I care." "SSShao Kahn." Reptile (UMK3/MKT costume) "Liu Kang and forcessss have made it passst Ermac and Kitana has killed Mileena, Jade killed Khameleon (female) ,SSSSonya killed Khameleon (male), Kung Lao hasss killed Baraka and Jax hasss killed Motaro." "Make sure the cyborgs kill Sub-Zero."

Elsewhere... Sub-zero the 2nd saw his sister dead. "Who was she?" Liu asked seeing Sub-Zero pick up her body. "My sister." "Who killed her?" Kung Lao asked "I did!" Ruby answered "Message sent.". And Sub-Zero grabbed her throat "One message for another!" and ruby began to turn into ice and instantly shattered.

Lower...

Sub-Zero (the original) figure can be seen. He looks around eyes in fury. "Where are you?" he nervously asked. "Here." Scorpion ran and flipped near Sub-Zero they began to circle "You kill my family and clan." "And you killed my sister. This battle is between us now." "To the death!" they walk closer and ice began appear around Sub-Zero's hands and Scorpion got into his pose. The ice shot and so did the spear like snake, both jumping past each other, Scorpion snake creature attacking Sub-Zero many times, they landed and the snake creature extended out and roar out Sub-Zero. The creature went back in Scorpion's hand, kicking at Sub-Zero, who ducked and kicked at Scorpion who blocked and they started exchanging kicks and a few seconds later, punches, Scorpion broke contact and flipped on a bridge segment in a pose and Sub-Zero flipped up too in a pose. Scorpion blocked Sub-Zero's one attack and start pummeling Sub-Zero's face and chest and did a flip double kick in Sub-Zero's jaw, Sub-Zero punched and punched, each blocked by Scorpion and punched Sub-Zero in the face, upper cutted Sub-Zero's jaw and tripped him off the bridge. Sub-Zero landed on his back, Scorpion flipped, spinning in the air a little, landed right where Sub-Zero was after he rolled. Sub-Zero jumped to his feet and did a cannon ball jumped at Scorpion, who blocked, allowing Sub-Zero to grab him and squeezing his arms around Scorpion's waist, keeping his feet off the ground and Scorpion grabbed at Sub-Zero shoulders , Sub-Zero rammed Scorpion through wall, Scorpion's feet touched the ground allowing him to ram Sub-Zero against a wall and Sub-Zero rammed Scorpion against some bricks, Scorpion breaking contact kicked Sub-Zero in the head and punched Sub-Zero's head and kicked him in the stomach, sending Sub-Zero through a very hard wooden door. Dusting him self off Scorpion said "You're finished." Turning his back not seeing nor earing Sub-Zero get up and walk towards what remained of the door until Sub-Zero smashed what remained into bits. Scorpion immediately turned at the sound and ran towards the Lin Kuei warrior, throwing a punch that Sub-Zero grab and began savagely punching the Sharai Ryu specter's head and turned to deliver a super punch sending Scorpion flying towards and against a wall, breaking some wood. Sub-Zero move his arms quickly ice forming around them as Scorpion hopped up. Standing Scorpion saw his target throw an ice ball throwing his arms down Scorpion teleported away, as the ice exploded destroying some of the stone wall. Sub-Zero moved his head around a little and began to look around. Spotting a second level in the room, he jumped on crate touching second level and flipping up. As soon as he turned around and started looking, Scorpion appeared silently behind. He karate chopped Sub-Zero in the neck, sending him forward a little as Scorpion threw a kick Sub-Zero ducked down and shot up blocking Scorpion punch and elbow blows. Scorpion shot hi arm around and Sub-zero again ducked. Both blocked until Sub-Zero punched Scorpion in the face and the specter did the same to Lin Kuei warrior, Scorpion powerfully kicked at Sub-Zero who slid beside, causing the kick to levels stacked up bricks (I'd be pissed if that was my house!).Both them starting their attack-and-block exchange again, until Sub-Zero kneed Scorpion stomach and punched his jaw sideways repeatedly. He punched again until Scorpion slipped and fell to the ground, doing what Sub-Zero had done when he had fallen, Sub-Zero kicked and Scorpion ducked, running up some staked bricks and flipping as Sub-Zero kicked at those landing behind the ice ninja, only to receive a kick in the hip. Scorpion backed up and Sub-Zero jump kicked, but Scorpion did split duck and as Sub-Zero started a punch Scorpion jump kicked it and kicked again blocked by Sub-Zero and kicked the face. Scorpion fell to ground as Sub-Zero ran towards him to get kick in the stomach sending him back. Scorpion flipped up and slammed a punch in to Sub-Zero's face causing him to go back again and Scorpion jump kicked Sub-Zero's upper chest/neck area. And flipping around Scorpion gave Sub-Zero an upper cut, sending him flying with a yell. Land on his back Sub-zero instinctively jumped up and kicked, but Scorpion ducked and kicked only to be blocked, Sub-Zero threw two sloppy punches that were easily ducked. Another punch was grabbed by Scorpion, who's arm was thrown and received multiple punches from Sub-Zero in the chest, one in the chin and two kicks in the face. Scorpion hit the ground and rolled up blocking a kick, receiving a punch in the jaw which he also dished back. Scorpion then kicked Sub-Zero in the face, then did grabs-his-ankle kick, followed by dishing out more face punches to Sub-Zero and kick him the face which put him down, but not out. Sub-Zero got up as Scorpion jumped, (this is gonna hurt!) Sub-Zero kicked Scorpion squarely in the groin causing a yelp of pain. Scorpion got as Sub-Zero tried to kick but Scorpion serpent shot out of his hand towards Sub-Zero's chest and pinned him against a stone wall Sub-Zero struggled, but then froze the serpent, including the opening in Scorpion's hand! Sub-Zero let go and karate chopped the serpent leaving a frozen opening in Scorpion's hand, unfortunately them neither was in good condition to continue the battle Scorpion on the ground clutching his arm and Sub-Zero clutching his chest as the palace began to crumble Noob Saibot and Rain entered the room. "Finish him." Scorpion stated standing up, "We have to leave, the palace won't hold much longer!" Rain said leaving, Noob simply approached Sub-Zero and they began to become one again as Sub-Zero screamed one word, one name "SCORPION!" but flames enfolded Scorpion as teleported. Noob Saibot, The original Sub-Zero was whole once again for the first time since Mortal Kombat 3 began, he teleported to the netherrealm.

The netherrealm..

"Ah, Noob Saibot I take it you were successful?" Quan Chi asked "Yes." "Good, you have pleased our lord Shinnok."

In each of us there burns a soul of a warrior. In every generation a few are chosen to prove it. Centuries ago as well as today in our world of darkness and fury that fate fell upon strangers.

Two monks: Liu Kang and Kung Lao, Three USF agents: Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs and Cyrax, an actor: Johnny Cage and a Lin Kuei warrior: Sub-Zero and occasionally a ninja specter: Scorpion. Who have to defend our Earth realm. By fighting for their lives. By fighting for their honor. By fighting for their realm in tournament called Mortal Kombat.


End file.
